


Picture

by SkyTheLoner



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Art, Drawing, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, I swear this was supposed to be a drabble but this fanfic happened instead, POV Third Person Omniscient, Self-Indulgent, Slight OOCness, i guess, lowkey, so since both blue pearl and pink diamond are artists i decided to make this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTheLoner/pseuds/SkyTheLoner
Summary: In which Blue Diamond's Pearl is tasked with watching Pink Diamond for the day.





	Picture

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, this started out as me saying, "I want to write a drabble about Pink Diamond and Blue Pearl being artist buddies. :)" But then the idea was just like: "lol, no this can't be a drabble" and became at least four times that long. haha.

"Woah..."

The light blue pearl paused, her hand frozen in midair when she heard her comment, her fingers curled like the roots of a plant. A large shadow covered her as Pink Diamond peered over her shoulder at the holo-screen in front of her. Oh, yes, the pearl had assigned to watch over Pink Diamond.

"What 'cha drawing?" she asked Blue's pearl, looking closer at the sketchy lines on the blue screen.

The pearl turned around and bowed. "Pink Diamond," she greeted the diamond, who gave her a friendly grin. She then informed her, "I am sketching a new mural for my Diamond." And, indeed, it was a picture of the diamond, her gemstone on her chest and long robe draping over her body, and the lines were messy but there was definitely a regal air around the drawing. Her blue eyes and her gem were the only things that was colored (though a bit poorly - but she knew better than to say that out loud).

"So... you're drawing a picture of Blue?" Pink said, tilting her head, her pink gaze showing interest.

The small gem bowed again, and reminded herself to finish the work later, replying obediently, "I suppose so, Pink Diamond."

The small diamond grinned excitedly. Turning around for a moment, she retrieved a holo-screen of her own - though hers was pink - from behind her, and she pressed the screen to unlock it. Swiping through the different applications, she clicked on the drawing program, and when to the memory. The blue pearl watched her, puzzled, but jumped when Pink Diamond said, "Ya know... you could just call me Pink. It's faster to say."

Blue's pearl was silent for a moment. "Of course... Pink-" She stopped herself.

Pink suddenly pushed the holo-screen forward, causing the small gem to lean back. Then she looked at the screen.

On the screen were numerous drawing done by Pink - mostly drawings of her and the other diamonds. One depicted Pink Diamond as colossal, towering above the other diamonds as she grinned. In another, Pink Diamond was standing beside Blue Diamond, both of them smiling happily, while the background showed a grey-blue sky filled with yellow stars. (She remembered that planet.) Of course, all of them were cruddy drawn with thick lines and colors jumping out of the lines at times.

Pink stood there looked down at her and finally asked with a bit of nervousness, "So... what do you think?"

The pearl easily replied, "They are very nice."

There was a long silence after that, and the pearl was beginning to fear she had said the wrong thing. She craned her head upward when she heard a sniffling sound coming from above her.

" _Really?_ "

Pink's voice was high-pitched and hopeful and the pearl saw her eyes begin to tear up, but there was a small smile on her face.

"Of course, Pink," she replied quickly, saluting.

The small diamond, though huge compared to pearl, lunged towards the servant, wrapping her arms around her slender body in an embrace. She felt the gem freeze, caught of guard by the sudden action, but she didn't attempt to get away, even as time dragged on. Then, as quickly as it happened, she released her from the hug, blurting out, "I'm sorry, that was inappropriate." There was an unspoken, ' _for a diamond'_ , but even then...

The pearl didn't react for a long moment.

"It's..."  _Not exactly okay for a Diamond to act that way around lower gems, but it made Pink Diamond happier than she's been in hundreds of years._ "...fine," she reassured the youngest diamond. She glanced back at her, seeing a huge grin appearing on her face. There was faint glow coming from her gem.

Pink Diamond nodded. "Okay."

After a moment, she added, "Your drawings are good too."

"O-oh, thank you, Pink," she hesitantly replied, confused.

"Can I hug you again?" the diamond asked her, her cheeks flushed a slightly dark shade of pink. She sat on the cool tiles of the palace with her legs folded under her and extended a gloved hand towards the pearl. The pale pearl looked at the hand with veiled eyes, her arms crossed over her chest, her hands covering the azure pearl on her chest. Hesitantly, the small gem extended a slender arm to touch the diamond's hand.

"I suppose so."

Letting out a high-pitched squeal, the diamond scooped up Pearl and wrapped her arms around her. Pearl stiffened in the diamond's strong grip, almost fearful that the powerful gem might destroy her physical form. But to her relief, the diamond's hug didn't get any tighter. There was a pulsating warmth from the larger gem's abdomen, where the big carbon-based gemstone was embedded in her navel. The warmth steadily increased as the diamond keep her in her embrace, the heat almost beginning to become uncomfortably hot. _Of course,_ Blue Diamond's pearl remembered, the youngest diamond's powers were very closely tied to her emotional state.

The diamond pulled the pearl away from her for a minute, grinning, though she couldn't guess why.

And the pearl finally gave her a small sincere one in return.

That fiery warmth grew and blossomed into a small blob of wiggling aura, gathered around the gemstone. Then Pink Diamond started laughing, a tiny series of snorts punctured by giggling that sounds akin to bells.

Blue Diamond's pearl sees pink.

And then, through that waves of rosy color, she heard:

**Oh stars.**

And it sounds like Pink Diamond, but she's still in a fit of laughter, and what's this?

"Pink?" she couldn't help but ask, and everything stopped. Pink Diamond looked down at her with wide eyes that widen when realization hits her. She's using her aura.

"Oh my stars," the diamond whispered softly. The aura started to fade away as the diamond came down from her euphoric high, but she was still grinning widely. The pearl soon found herself standing on the ground again, and quickly stood tall and still. She failed to wipe the dumbfounded look off of her face, however.

The diamond adjusted her position, now sitting crisscross on the tiles, still smiling. There were serval long moments accompanied only by the duo looking at each other.

Then the pearl's face flushed navy blue and she quickly turned to her screens, swiftly sketching more of the mural, fulling it in with many shades of blue. Pink Diamond watched without any questions, seeming content just watching the pearl work for now. There was heavy silence in the room - the hum of the planet below them could be heard through the silence.

And then:

> **You have received a new message from Pink_Diamond [Diamond Facet 1 Cut 2] with one (1) attachment.**
> 
> **Would you like to view the attached item?**

She glanced behind her to see Pink Diamond giving her a shy smile.

> **[Yes.]**
> 
> **Opening attachment...**

The picture was, a bit unsurprisingly, a picture of Pink Diamond herself, smiling, in the diamond's messy drawing style. Then the pearl noticed a blob of blue in the corner: her.

She stared at the screen some more. The Pink Diamond in the drawing had her arms wrapped around the small, messy version of herself, holding her in an embrace. In the background, the cloudy sky of the planet swirled behind them.

She blinked, surprised. Why would a diamond choose to draw a lowly pearl? The confusion gave way to an even more confusing feeling: the warm feeling in her belly, a slightly bubbly happiness and then pride. Another glance behind her showed that the diamond was still smiling.

She thought for a moment, then input a few commands. Closing out the window, she took a moment to admire the background.

The messily drawn faces of Pink Diamond and herself smiled back at her.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this fluffy mess of a fanfic.


End file.
